Reperations
by yankeesfan101
Summary: My first FanFic., my version about what happened after the Battle. Starts right after talking to the portrait of Dumbledore in the 7th book. Read, Review, and Enjoy!
1. After the Battle

A/N- Hey everybody, so this is my first Fan-Fic, please read and give some advice, hope you like it!

**After the Battle**

Harry walked out of the Headmaster's Office planning to sleep until all the guilt went away. Though the weight that had previously been on his chest since hearing the prophecy was gone, a new weight, full of guilt, had replaced it. He kept on seeing the bodies of Fred, Lupin, Colin, Tonks, and the many others whose names he did not know but who had died all the same. Years ago in fourth year he had told himself that all the families who had been torn apart, everyone who had died, it all came back to Voldemort. Now however, he felt that all the deaths, destruction, and the separation of families all came back to him, it hurt so much, it was all his fault.

"Harry?", the voice startled him, he was brought back to reality and saw that Hermione and Ron were looking at him with worried expressions.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah mate, you look your gonna be sick." Ron said.

It was then that Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands. He smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah." he lied, "I'm fine, just tired. Listen, I'm gonna go up to the common room and get some rest, you two go and explain to your mum Ron, she's probably worried about us, sorry I'm not going down with you guys, I just down want to be with the crowd down there."

"Yea, your probably right, I bet she's going spare, probably got half the castle looking for us." he said. "Let's go Hermione."

"Okay." she said.

They had both noticed the lie but for the moment they thought it best to leave him alone.

"Do you think he'll be alright Ron?" Hermione asked when they were alone.

"Yea, he's just being thick, he feels guilty, he thinks all of this is his fault, and nothing we could say to him now would make a difference, we just need to leave him alone for the moment." he said simply.

"Really Ron!" Hermione said angrily. "You should be more concerned about your best friend!"

"I am concerned Hermione its just that I know there's nothing we can do, like I said, he's being thicker that a concussed troll. We just need to let him get his head straight, wait for tomorrow." Ron responded.

"Okay, but, well..maybe…" Hermione stammered.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Maybe…Maybe Ginny could talk to him." She said swiftly.

Ron stiffened. "No way Hermione, first of all, Ginny is probably so mad and upset with him she'll attack him the moment she sets eyes on him."

Hermione sighed, "Ron, Ginny wouldn't-" but Ron put up a hand to stop her.

"Yes she would Hermione, we wouldn't be able recognize Harry when she was done with him, he'd probably resemble a Blast-Ended-Skrewt." Ron said. "Secondly, I need to make sure Harry won't leave and hurt her again before letting the two of them get back together. Third, I would rather not talk about it." Ron finished.

"Ron come on." Hermione began, but Ron interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said simply and firmly as he quickened his pace.

"Ron, please." Hermione said as she grabbed his hand.

Ron spun around as soon as Hermione's hand touched his and grabbed her face and planted a long and passionate kiss right on her lips. Hermione let out a muffled squeak of surprise but soon she responded enthusiastically, letting him lift her off her feet and rapping her legs around him and locking them as she kissed him fiercely. Ron's hands felt through her bushy brown hair eagerly and one hand slowly moved across her back and then to her bum. Finally they broke apart. Hermione's face was once again red with embarrassment and pleasure. Ron however only grinned down at Hermione brightly, sort of like how a young child smiles on his birthday.

"I told you Hermione, I don't want to talk about it" Ron said, "I just want to enjoy my time with you, and find my mother before she not only kills us when she finds us but also before she drives everyone insane worrying." he added as an afterthought.

Hermione giggled. "Let's find your mum quickly so we can continue where we left off." Hermione said mischievously. "She's probably in the Great Hall, come on." she grabbed his hand and they hurried off to find Mrs. Weasley.


	2. Fights and Forgiveness

**Fights and Forgiveness**

Harry had reached the portrait hole, which led into the Gryffindor Common Room. The Fat Lady and her friend Violet were celebrating with mead in the frame. It was then that Harry realized he didn't know the password and wondered if he could persuade the Fat Lady to let him in.

"Um..Excuse me?" he asked tentatively.

The Fat Lady looked down, her eyes widened when she recognized him,

"Yes dear?" she asked kindly.

"Well I wanted to get into the Common Room its just I don't know the password." he explained.

"My dear boy, you don't need a password, you saved us all," she said.

"Here, go in, judging from the way you look you'd like nothing better than a warm bed."

"That's what I was hoping." he replied, starting to climb in.

"Well have a well deserved rest dear," she said, as she swung shut.

"Thanks." he replied.

As Harry entered the nostalgic common room for the first time in over a year, tears swelled into his eyes as memories swam through his head. He remembered the twins showcasing their hilarious Canary Creams, Dennis and Colin Creevey attempting to alter the _Support Cedric Diggory!_ Badges to _Support Harry Potter!, _then talking to Sirius in the fire, and the many other memories. He began crying steadily at them knowing he'll never see some of the people in them again. He made his way to the boy's dorm stairs.

He had reached his old room and had his hand on the door handle when a sound inside made him stop dead. Quickly he drew his wand and pressed his ear to the door. _"Could a Death Eater have gotten up here?"_ he thought. But rather than hearing sounds of attempted stealth he heard someone crying softly.

"Hello?" he said cautiously into the room.

"Ha-_sniff_-Harry?" A familiar voice said. "Is-_sniff-_Is that you?"

"_Who could it be?"_ he thought. "Yes it's me." he responded. "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

"No not really, but yes, ple-_cough_-please come in." the voice said.

Harry opened the door and looked around the dorm, with its familiar four poster beds, and there sitting on his old bed, was Ginny, she was crying, her eyes were wet, red, and puffy.

When he saw this he was shocked, his first instinct was to run over to Ginny and hold her and tell her it was going to be all right, he wanted take her pain away, kiss her, but then he realized something, he was one of the reasons she was crying, he had hurt her, on this thought he wanted to get away as fast as possible, but he stayed. He went over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"I thought you'd come here," she said. "So I waited, I told myself I wouldn't let you see me crying, but tonight has just been too much. You, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin, and many more died tonight, it hurt me so much Harry, I'm sorry you have to see me like this." she sobbed

"Ginny it's okay, and you shouldn't be sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. And I am, I'm so sorry for what I've done, I left you to protect you, but that only hurt you more, I should've been there for you, I should have known leaving you wouldn't keep you safe. At least if I had been there I could've protected you. And tonight, oh lord tonight, Voldemort attacked the school because of me, and if I had just gone to him sooner, no one would've died. It's all my fault Ginny and I'm so sorry, I've done the one thing in this world I never wanted to do, I hurt you, and your better off without me." he finished.

Harry looked at Ginny, the parts of her face that he could see were red and wet with tears. He looked her up and down and saw that her jeans were ripped at the knees and other various places. There was a rip and cut on her shoulder and the exposed parts of her arms had cuts and bruises all over them. Her hair was a tangled mess and dust, twigs, and leaves in it, the thing that amazed him though, was how beautiful she was even in this state. But he didn't deserve her, he had to go, it was his fault.

Harry stood up and began walking away but stopped when he felt Ginny's warm, soft hand take a hold of his hand. Just holding hands with her helped ease the pain and guilt that ran through his body. He looked at her hand for a second, and then he moved his gaze up to her beautiful face and saw that she had stopped crying.

"Gin," he began.

"Harry, please don't go," she said. "Yes you hurt me by leaving me, the Carrows heard from Crabbe and Goyle about how we used to date and they treated me horribly because of it," she said.

At this Harry sat back down and put his hands over his face in distress and began beating his head on his knee, Ginny however hurried to stop him.

"Harry! Harry, no, stop, please listen, yes they treated me horribly but the only reason they didn't take me was because they thought we didn't love each other anymore, because we weren't together anymore. If we had still been dating they would've used me to get to you and you would have died as they constantly reminded me." she paused. "I'm angry that you left me yes, but I understand why you did all the same, you couldn't bear to see me hurt just I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you hurt. But the war is over, you ended it, and if you leave me again, you'll only hurt me more, so please don't go, please." she finished.

"I'm sorry Ginny." was all Harry could say.

"However, I'm still very upset," Ginny began again. "Tonight was about fighting for my friends, family, and you. I fought tonight so that I could have a future with my family, friends, and especially you, but then I saw you in Hagrid's arms (Harry noticed her lips beginning to tremble), and my world came crashing down because you were... were..." she stammered.

"Ginn-" Harry began.

"YOU WERE DEAD HARRY! THAT'S WHAT I SAW!" she screamed. "AND WHAT HURT THE MOST WASN'T THAT YOU WERE DEAD, BUT THAT YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE, IT FELT LIKE YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE, WHY, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY GOODBYE!" she screamed in frustration while sobbing.

Harry was so shocked by her explosion and her terrifying resemblance to Mrs. Weasley that he didn't even notice when her hand came flying towards his face until he felt the sharp sting of her hand across his face. Harry was knocked backwards onto the bed and Ginny was slapping and punching every part of his body that she could reach, and all Harry could do was lay there and try to brace himself because he was too tired and weak do anything else, he wouldn't have done anything if he could though because he felt that he deserved all of this and more for hurting the person he loved most in this world.

Ginny was blind with rage, all she could think of in her furry of punches and slaps was _"How could you! How could you! Don't you love me anymore! I thought you loved me!"_ which she was soon yelling at the top of her lungs without noticing because she was to focused on hitting the man she both loved and hated the most in the world.

* * *

When Ron and Hermione found Mrs. Weasley she was in the Great Hall sitting on one of the benches looking very worried. Mr. Weasley was next to her with an arm around her and seemed to be comforting her. Kingsley was talking to Percy, Bill, Charlie, George, Fleur, Professor McGonagall, and Andromeda who was holding Teddy with a tense look on his face. He was speaking very quickly to them who were all nodding at him. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley looked up and spotted Ron and Hermione walking towards them, she let out a scream of relief and ran towards them. The others around her breathed sigh of relief.

"There you two are!" she screamed. "Where were you? We looked everywhere! Kingsley has 10 aurors searching the castle for you right now!"

"It's alright Molly, what matters is that they're okay." Kingsley said, looking at Hermione and Ron, then he noticed someone was missing, "Wait, where's Harry?" he asked sounding worried.

"He's sleeping in the Gryffindor tower," Hermione explained. "He needed some rest."

"Where's Ginny? She's not out looking for us, is she?" Ron asked.

"Ginny went to the Gryffindor tower also to get some rest." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Uh-Oh." Hermione and Ron said exchanging a look as they turned around and sprinted out the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"Wait!" They heard Mrs. Weasley scream, "Where are you going!"

"We'll explain later!" Ron yelled.

Hermione and Ron sprinted up the stairs two at a time until they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady who was with her friend Violet.

"Ha... _huff huff_, Harry... _huff_, Potter." They both said in between deep breaths.

"That's correct." The Fat Lady said as she opened.

They scrambled through the Portrait Hole and into the Common Room and looked around listening. They heard someone sobbing some upstairs.

"It's coming from the Boy's Dorms I think." Hermione said.

They sprinted upstairs and burst into the bedroom and yelled in unison "What's going on?" Ron and Hermione then stared at Harry's old bed in shock.

Ginny was a real mess, she was lying on Harry's old bed. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes were swollen, red, and wet. She was sobbing uncontrollably with her raw red hands clutching the cloth of the pillow she was lying on.

"Ginny!" Ron said, and he ran over to her. "Ginny, what happened? What's wrong?" He took a look at her raw red hands and her tear-ridden face. "Was it Harry?" he said, his voice rising and ears turning red. "Have you seen him?"

Ginny shook her head no, then yes, and kept on crying the whole time. Hermione then noticed the pillow that Ginny was laying on quiver.

"Merlin's pants! Is that Harry your laying on Ginny? Hermione exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said jumping up. Making Ginny cry even louder.

Harry, if anything, made Ginny look as clean as a whistle. He looked like a limp, dirty, torn, century-old rag doll. Both eyes were black and blue, his lip was bloody, his nose was bleeding and looked somewhat out of place, his cheeks were blue and purple, some deep cuts on his chest seem to have opened up and were oozing blood through his shirt. Ginny's hands were red with his blood and her face had some blood on it too from lying on his chest.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, Ron gave Hermione a stiff look, but she ignored him. "Ginny? Did you do this?"

Ginny nodded her head. Ron looked shocked. Ginny continued to cry.

"Ginny, do you think you could get up for a minute so I could try to fix him up?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded and got up off Harry, Ron began to wipe the blood of his sister with a sheet as they sat down at the nearest bed.

"Shhhhh, Ginny it's gonna be okay, shhh." Ron said comforting Ginny as she began to calm down.

Hermione walked over to Harry and pulled out her wand and began muttering some healing spells and waving her wand in a knitting like fashion over his chest and face. Harry's cuts began to retake the blood that he had lost and the wounds began to heal and close. The swelling around his eyes began to recede and the internal bleeding decreased. With a final flick of her wand she pointed it at Harry's nose, said "_Episkey!"_ and his nose mended. Hermione turned to Ginny and Ron, Ginny had stopped crying and her hands looked less raw but her eyes were still swollen, red, and wet. She had her head on Ron's shoulder, he was stroking her tangled hair gently, and she was staring at Harry with eyes full of concern and guilt. Then she noticed Hermione looking at her and she sat straight up and opened her mouth but Hermione stopped her.

"He's going to be all right Ginny." she said assuringly, "He's just sleeping."

"Ginny's face relaxed somewhat, "Good." she said. "I'm so sorry guys. Thanks."

"It's okay Gin," Ron said comfortably, "Why'd you do it?" he asked though he thought he knew the answer.

"I lost control, _sniff_, it's just that it hurt so much when he left without saying goodbye." she tried to explain with a pleading look at the both of them, begging them to understand.

"We understand Ginny," Ron said, "But blimey, you ever tried punching or screaming into a pillow?" he finished with a small grin, "I mean at the very least, aren't you famed for your Bat-Bogey Hex? I'm sure it would've straitened him out somewhat."

Ginny gave a small sort of laugh and smiled a little. Then she turned to look at the man she loved again, Hermione and Ron did the same.

"We should let him get some rest." Hermione said. "He needs it, let's go Ginny." she put an arm around Ginny and looked at her.

Ginny nodded, took one last look at Harry and began to walk towards the door. Suddenly Harry's hand grabbed Ginny's, she gave a squeak of surprise and she looked at him. Harry's eyes were open just enough to see his brilliant emerald green eyes that she loved so much. Hermione and Ron looked from Ginny to Harry with worried looks on their faces.

"Gi...Ginn..ee.." Harry moaned softly. "Don't...go..so..suh..ree..love.. you.." was all he managed to say before his hand's grip slackened, his eyes closed, and head fell back onto the bed. Ginny kept a hold of his hand tightly.

"Harry!" Ginny said, "Are you okay? I'm sorry Harry, I'm sorry I hit you, I forgive you, I'm sorry, please be okay, I won't leave you, I promise, please be okay!" she said in desperation while stroking his head and hair.

"He's fine Ginny, he's fine." Hermione said soothingly. "He's sleeping, come on." but Ginny wouldn't move.

"Guys, I'm..I'm gonna stay here with him while he sleeps," Ginny declared. Hermione and Ron gave her wary looks of surprise and suspicion.

"Ginny..." Ron said.

"It's okay Ron," Ginny assured him. "I won't hurt him and he won't hurt me, I told him I wouldn't leave." Ginny finished firmly. Hermione sighed.

"Come on Ron," Hermione said pulling Ron out by his hand before he could say anything else.

Ginny listened as they went through the portrait hole, then she went over to the door, closed it and sealed it with _"Coloportus!"_ the door made a loud squelching noise and was silent.

Then Ginny went over to the bed put a pillow under Harry's head. She then proceeded to snuggle up against Harry's side and placing her head on his now healed and bloodless chest. She listened to his steady breathing and stroked his head and arms. Then she leaned up, put her mouth to his ear and whispered into it "I love you Harry Potter." then she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and noticed that he was smiling.

"Harry?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

No answer.

Then a thought popped into her head as she observed his slow, calm, steady breathing, for the first time in many years, Harry Potter was having a good dream, Voldemort free, only his friends and girlfriend were allowed in. She smiled to herself, placed her head on his chest fell asleep to the sweet rhythm of his heart.


	3. Discoveries and Explanations

**Discoveries and Explanations**

When they had climbed out of the portrait hole after leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the room Ron rounded on Hermione.

"Why are we leaving them in there alone Hermione?" Ron said angrily, "What if something happens Ginny could hurt him or worse, he could hurt her!"

"Ron don't be ridiculous, you saw the look on Ginny's face when she saw the damage she'd done, she really loves him and after what she did to him, she won't hurt him again, at least not right now," she added as an afterthought. "As for Harry, well I know he won't try and hurt for what she did, he thinks he deserved it, and also, well, your sister did give him quite the beating, I wouldn't be surprised if he's secretly scared of her after that." She said with a grin.

Ron grinned too, "Yea, Ginny can be even worse than my mother when she loses her temper, it'd probably be a wise decision to be scared of her."

"Do you think we should go back down to your mother?" Hermione asked Ron. "You think she's worried?"

"She's probably freaking out after us running off like that, but Harry and Ginny need to rest I guess, so it probably wouldn't be the best idea to tell my mother that they're sleeping in the same bed right now, she probably wouldn't believe it was for innocent sleeping purposes, if I didn't see what had just happened I probably wouldn't believe that either, come to think of it." Ron added, "So we'll go see her when they wake up."

"How long do you think that'll be?" Hermione inquired.

"Well," Ron said, he looked at his watch, "It's about 11 am now so lets wake them up at 3 pm latest, then go deal with my mom." Ron said looking at Hermione as they walked down some stone steps leading to the fourth floor.

"Good," Hermione said looking back at Ron.

"Good?" Ron asked. "Why good?"

"Because that gives us four hours." She said with a grin.

"For what?" Ron said, confused.

Hermione grinned mischievously at him. "I thought you wanted to continue our earlier activities after we had found your mum, well, we did find her."

Ron grinned, and moved towards Hermione, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Hermione broke it off, still grinning.

"Huh?" Ron asked. "Why?" he sounded thoroughly disappointed.

This only made Hermione grin even more, "You don't think I am going to just give in do you? You're going to have to work for it." She said with a giggle. She turned around and began running back up the stairs laughing.

Ron looked surprised for a moment, and then he grinned and began sprinting after her as fast as he could, laughing along with her.

* * *

Three hours later Molly Weasley was storming up the steps towards the seventh floor looking for the four teens that kept on disappearing. The others had told her not to worry because they had seen them earlier and the castle had been thoroughly searched for any Death Eaters, but Mrs. Weasley wasn't worried about them being in danger. The fact that they didn't tell her where they were going when they should all be spending time helping with cleaning up the castle was enough to make her furious. She had assumed that Ron and Hermione had gone to the Gryffindor Common Room but she had been unable to get in because she didn't know the password. Finally after five minutes of non-stop yelling at a painting, The Fat Lady told her that Hermione and Ron had left the Common Room a couple of hours ago anyways. This of course led her no closer to finding Harry or Ginny, but it was a start, and so her search had begun. She had been searching for almost an hour and forty-five minutes when she entered the deserted seventh floor corridor and a noise made her stop. She listened closely.

"Mmm, what are you?..., _giggle_, watch your hands sir" a girl's voice said in a silly fashion. "Ohhhh, yes, ohhh Merlin, that feels good, mmm, mmm!" the girl moaned, very aroused.

Mrs. Weasley was able track the noises to a closed classroom door. She listened some more to confirm her suspicions.

"Blimey," a boys voice said. "Ahhhh, mmm," the boy moaned, "your the one who should watch her hands." he said jokingly.

With her suspicions all but confirmed Mrs. Weasley smashed open the door to find Ron on top of Hermione on the biggest desk at the front of the classroom. Both teens had their shirts off (thankfully Hermione still had her bra on); Ron had been kissing her neck with Hermione's legs rapped around him. Both teens jumped and gave squeals of surprise, Ron jumped off Hermione and tried to hide her from view as she tried to put her shirt on and keep hidden, both teens looked frightened at the sight of Ron's mother and the expression she was wearing on her face.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said menacingly at the both of them. "This is what you are doing rather than telling me where you have run off to! I expected better of my son and a woman who I have known for many years and have a great amount of respect for! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Defiling your bodies rather than helping clean the castle, and be warned, I will not tolerate this sort of behavior at the Burrow, no I will not!" she finished angrily.

Mrs. Weasley glared at the two teens, waiting for a response. Hermione looked upset and embarrassed and she was trying to hide herself from view and get her shirt on at the same time. Ron was attempting to cover her and protect her from view, he was looking both furious and scared at his mother. He had just opened his mouth to tell his mother that he ad Hermione were both adults now and could do what they wanted when Hermione shook her head at him and gave him a warning look that stopped him.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began who had finished putting her shirt on, "I'm sorry that we didn't tell you where we were going, it was wrong, it's just Ron and I have been traveling with Harry for a year now ad none of us have been having that much fun, so I guess we just wanted to enjoy each other's company for a little bit, we were celebrating I our own way, and I'm sorry." she finished. Ron looked at Hermione with an expression of surprise on his face, _"Why's she apologizing? My mother is the one who should apologize!" _he thought,_ "We can do what we…oh, I get it, Mione, heh just like always, Hermione's getting us out of jam." _he thought when she looked at him ad gave him a look to keep quiet.

Mrs. Weasley's expression slackened somewhat and she looked sympathetically at the two of them.

"Ron, Hermione, I'm very glad that you two are together," she said in a much nicer tone, "it's just I would prefer it if you didn't rush things, you should slow down, and also think about your family before wandering of after a battle, it makes them worry."

"Sorry mum." Ron said putting on an ashamed face.

"It's okay," Mrs. Weasley said, happy that she got her point across, "now where are Ginny and Harry?" she said.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other with panicked expressions, they had forgotten about Harry and Ginny. How Mrs. Weasley would react when she found her only daughter in bed with the man she considered a son they did not want to find out, especially since she thought they were genuinely getting some rest, they were, but it wouldn't look like that to her. Ron looked at Hermione hoping that she could get them out of this mess.

"Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny are in the Gryffindor Tower sleeping, they've been there since we came down to talk to you three hours ago." Hermione said.

"Well at least they're where they said they'd be," Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Come on, we need to wake them up and take them to the Great Hall to help with the clean-up." she said as she walked out the door.

"Um.. Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione said, following her through the door with Ron, "Ron and I can go wake them up and we'll meet you down in the Great Hall, you can go and tell the others that were okay," she said. Ron smiled.

"No Hermione, I'm not letting you two wonder off out of my sight for the moment, we'll go get them, TOGETHER." she said emphasizing the last word. The smile on Ron's face vanished.

As they walked down the seventh floor corridor, Mrs. Weasley leading the way, Hermione and Ron looked worried.

"My mum's gonna flip if she sees Ginny in bed with Harry," he whispered to Hermione worriedly, "You thought of any idea's yet, I mean Harry's life my literally be at risk here, I don't know if he could withstand another beating from another Weasley woman."

"I'm all blank, she's doesn't trust us to get them and come back down, and I don't see how we can warn them without letting her see." Hermione replied. "There's just nothing we can do, I mean after she calms down it'll pretty obvious from how worn out and distraught they look that they weren't doing anything, I mean, it'll probably be better for her to find out about them this way than say, how your mom found out about us. We'll just have to explain when she calms down." Hermione finished firmly.

"Sure, as long as we can keep her from turning Harry into a toad or something worse before that happens." Ron said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, "Come on, let's go!"

"Coming!" Hermione and Ron said in unison and they hurried up to catch up with her.

They walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor tower in complete silence. When they arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait The Fat Lady turned to them, glared at Mrs. Weasley, and said rhetorically, "I see you found them then?"

"Yes, thank you." Mrs. Weasley said through gritted teeth, "Now if you could let us in please, that would be wonderful, my daughter is in there and I need her to come with me to the Great Hall."

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

Mrs. Weasley's ears turned red.

"Harry Potter!" Ron ad Hermione quickly said when they saw the look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

Mrs. Weasley looked at them in surprise.

"Correct" The Fat Lady said staring sternly at Mrs. Weasley, as she swung open to reveal the portrait hole.

They climbed through and entered the common room.

"Where's Ginny and Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione and Ron.

"Up there." they both said pointing at the boy's dorms.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Ginny or Harry?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"Um….mom…" Ron said cautiously.

"Yes?" she said sharply, noticing his reluctance to answer her question.

"Well, they're kind of both up there." he said backing away from her.

"In the same room? Same bed?" she asked, her eyes widening and face turning red.

"Well…sort of." he said weakly looking at Hermione once again for support.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT OF? WELL? ANSWER ME!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began, Mrs. Weasley snapped her head towards Hermione. "What Ron means is that they're sleeping together up there."

"WHY!" hollered Mrs. Weasley.

"Because, well, they're dating, and they're with each other right now to comfort each other." Hermione finished quickly.

Mrs. Weasley screamed with fury. "OH YES NOWADAYS UNDERAGE WITCHES AND WIZARDS JUST SLEEP TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY'RE UPSET! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU CHILDREN?" She asked herself. "WHICH ROOM IS IT? WELL?" she asked them.

"We'll show you." Hermione said heading up the stairs with Ron.

They swiftly walked up the stairs to avoid Mrs. Weasley trampling them. When they finally reached the top room Mrs. Weasley pushed the two teens out of the way, grabbed the doorknob and turned it, only to find the door magically locked, Ron and Ron groaned as Mrs. Weasley seethed. Mrs. Weasley put her hands in her pockets searching for her wand.

"Oh for god's sake, I forgot it downstairs, see what you children make me do? Hermione, get the door!" she commanded.

With one apprehensive look at Ron Hermione pulled out her wand and said loudly, _"Alohamora!" _and the door smashed open with a loud "BANG!"

Ron and Hermione ran in first with Mrs. Weasley close behind.

Ginny and Harry both jumped quite startled and gave yells of surprise at the loud "BANG!" and toppled off the bed on the side with the table where Harry's glasses were. On the way down Ginny's shirt caught one of the drawer handles and got pulled off leaving her with only her bra covering the upper part of her body, Ginny gave a mortified squeal and grabbed he shirt and began trying to un-hook it from the handle as she landed on top of Harry who was looking dazed and confused having been hit on the head by the table on the fall to floor and then elbowed in the head by Ginny in her haste to unhook her shirt.

Most unfortunately only Hermione and Ron saw this accident unfold as Mrs. Weasley came in second and Ron blocked her view.

Mrs. Weasley pushed Ron out of the way and took one good look at the frantic and shirtless Ginny on top of a stupefied Harry and both looking thoroughly worn out with each other's hair a mess and screamed.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" she hollered.

Ginny shrunk back in fear as she began to pull her shirt on, Harry still looked confused, and Ron and Hermione looked scared. Ron spoke up first.

"Mum," he said. "It not what it-" but his words were droned out by a scream of rage from Mrs. Weasley.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" she yelled. "NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE TO YOU?" she asked him rhetorically.

"Please Mrs. Weasley." Hermione intervened. "They were just sleeping, when they fell of the bed Ginny's shirt caught the table's drawer handle and it pulled her shirt off, we saw it happen, you just had your view blocked by Ron, it happened so fast, it was an accident. Right Ron?" Ron nodded. Mrs. Weasley's face slackened a little bit and she looked at Ginny who was still on top of Harry. Ginny swiftly got up, hitting Harry again with her knee without noticing.

"Yea, mum, we didn't do anything, I swear, we were just sleeping." Ginny said, Mrs. Weasley still looked furious.

"What were you doing sleeping with him in the first place?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because were bloody well dating!" Ginny retorted now getting annoyed.

Throughout all of this yelling and screaming Harry was trying to figure out what was going on. He had woken up to find the beautiful redhead sleeping on his chest which had pleased him a great deal, and he had just been about to fall back asleep when moment the door had smashed open and he Ginny fell off the bed. On the way down he hit his head and was knocked out momentarily, when he came too he heard Ginny scream and found her shirtless on top of him which caused problems for him around his lower body. He tried to look around the room but without his glasses he found it impossible, then he was hit in the head again by Ginny's elbow, dazing him further. He heard Mrs. Weasley yell his name and something else and he realized he was in trouble, and then he heard Hermione and Ron's voices. Ginny's knee then hit him in the head when she got up stunning him again. Finally Harry managed to find his glasses put them on and stand up. When he surveyed the room he saw Mrs. Weasley and Ginny glaring at each other with Ron and Hermione backed away from them.

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at this statement. "So you just hop into his bed and sleep with him because you're dating?" Mrs. Weasley hissed angrily.

"_Wait who're they talking about?"_ he wondered, _"Who's dating?"_ he immediately thought of Hermione and Ron but that didn't seem to fit the situation.

"No, I didn't sleep with him just because we're dating, I slept with him here because he needed me, we were both tired and had just had a big row, so I stayed with him." Ginny said defensively.

"_Wait they're talking about Ginny and I? Wait,"_ he thought elatedly. _"Did Ginny say were dating?"_ he began to smile but faltered when Mrs. Weasley turned her gaze on him.

"What do you have to say for yourself Harry?" she said rounding on him.

"I honestly don't know Mrs. Weasley," he said. "All I remember is getting rightfully beaten up by Ginny, passing out, then waking up and seeing her leaving with Ron and Hermione and asking her not to go and that I was sorry and then passing out again." he explained, "I don't remember anything after that."

"You beat him up Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley inquired suspiciously, "What were you two fighting about?"

Ginny was about to tell her mother that it's none of her business when

"How about Ginny and I explain everything to you in here while Ron and Harry wait downstairs?" Hermione quickly suggested before it got anymore out of hand.

Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment then pointed at the door. "Ron, Harry, please leave while I speak with Ginny and Hermione," she said.

Ron and Harry quickly exited the room and hurried downstairs shutting the door behind them.

"_Coloportus!, Mufliato!"_ Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the door it gave a loud squelch and all was silent. "Sit." Mrs. Weasley said to the two girls, pointing at the bed in front of the one she had just sat down upon. They both sat, Hermione looked pleased that things had calmed down, Ginny was still glaring at her mother.

"Now tell me what happened." Mrs. Weasley said. "When did you and Harry start dating?" she asked Ginny.

"We dated the last few months in sixth year." Ginny said quickly.

"What do you mean dated?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Harry broke up with me at Dumbledore's funeral." Ginny answered.

"He left you?" she whispered furiously, "Why did you bother to go back to him?"

"Because he left me to protect me," Ginny said. "He didn't want Voldemort to use me to get to him, he didn't want me to get hurt. Although it still hurt me made me angry."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione, "Is this true Hermione? Did Harry really care for her that much?" she said with amazement.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," she answered. "Harry never wanted to break up with Ginny, but he wouldn't have been able to bear seeing her get hurt, leaving her hurt him as much as it hurt Ginny. While we were traveling this year I saw him countless times up in the middle of the night staring at Ginny's dot on the Marauder's map, he really truly loves her."

"What is The Marauder's Map?" Mrs. Weasley asked inquired.

"Harry's map of Hogwarts that was created by Harry's dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew, it shows all the secret passages in Hogwarts and shows everyone in it and their exact location at the present time. And like I said Harry would stare at Ginny's dot for hours into the night. I think it was to reassure himself that she was safe and okay, without it he might have gone crazy with worry." Hermione said. Upon hearing this Ginny looked shocked and her eyes swelled up with tears of happiness.

Mrs. Weasley now looked content. "So you truly believe he loves her Hermione?" She asked.

"More than anyone else in the world, he'd die for her," she said.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked.

"Really Hermione?" Ginny asked. "You believe that?"

"I know it, I've never seen him in all the years I have known him; act, talk about someone, or look at anyone like he does with you." Hermione answered, Ginny smiled even more.

"Why were you and Harry fighting Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because I was really upset that he would go and give himself up to die without saying goodbye, I thought he didn't love me anymore." she said rubbing the tears from her eyes. "I was mad that he would do something like that."

"And you forgive him now?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Not really, no, not yet, but I still love him, and I know he loves me, we just need to talk about these things, and understand each other's actions. We just need time," she finally said.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said. "You made a good choice in men Ginny." she said with a smile. Ginny nodded and smiled back.

"The only thing left I have to say to you girls is that you need to proceed with your romantic activities with caution. I now feel that you are telling me the truth when you say nothing happened here Ginny but something could," Ginny nodded blushing a little, "and Hermione, what I saw with you and Ron today tells me that there is a strong chance of something happening in the near future." Ginny looked at Hermione with widened eyes, Hermione blushed deeply and her whole face turned red. "So just in case do you girls know the contraceptive charm?" she asked.

Now both girls were all red in the face.

"Mummm'!" Ginny groaned, "Do we have to do this now?"

"Yes, we do," she said. "And let it be known that although I am asking you this I do not want these activities to happen for a while and never in the burrow. Am I clear?" she said sternly, both girls nodded. "I know that I am not your mother Hermione but I consider you to be a daughter of mine and I have your best interests at heart so I apologize if I upset you in any way."

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley, you're like another mom to me anyways, and I know you want what's best for me, my parents would agree I think." Hermione said.

"Good, now let's go downstairs to the Great to help finish with the cleanup, we'll be going back to the burrow tonight." she told them.

Hermione and Ginny smiled to each other.

* * *

When Ron and Harry got downstairs to the Common Room they headed for the nearest couch chairs and sat down.

They looked at each other. "Harry," Ron said. "I just want you to know that although I stuck up for you up there it's only because I know you didn't do anything and I didn't want my mother ripping you two pieces for no reason. You're my best mate but I swear Potter if you do anything to hurt my sister again I'll rip you limb from limb." he said looking at Harry.

Harry knew he was serious. "Believe me Ron," he began. "I love your sister more than anything else in the world. I hurt her once and that was one time too many, I promise that I'll never intentionally hurt ever again, if I did I'd be completely happy with you killing me, I'd deserve it."

Ron nodded and then smiled. "She really makes you work for it though doesn't she, I mean," he smirked, "she really did a number on you last night."

"Sure did," Harry agreed. "The marks may be gone but everything still hurts," He put a hand to his cheek. "That first slap burned real bad." Ron laughed then looked at Harry seriously again.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked Harry.

"Do what?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Go sacrifice yourself without saying goodbye to her. I mean, I can understand not saying goodbye to us, though it makes me mad, but, why not her?" Ron stated.

"Oh," Harry said looking at his feet. "I guess I was scared, on my way down to give myself up I saw her twice, and all I wanted to do was go and hold her, tell her I was sorry, and comfort her, she was sad, but then I told myself that if I went to her, I wouldn't have been able to do what I had to do, I wouldn't have been able to leave her a second time." he said, Ron nodded.

"I'd feel the same way if I was in that position with Hermione.

"I just love her so much." Harry said. "You know right before Voldemort killed me, the last thing I thought about was being with her, nothing else, she was the only thing that allowed me to give myself up, I told myself that if I didn't do this she'd get hurt, and I couldn't bear that, but she was the only thing I thought about when I died." he said.

"You two are perfect together." Ron said. "I had never seen you or her as happy as you two were when you were together at the end of sixth year. She's giving you another chance, and so am I, just don't screw it up," he added with a grin.

"I'll try my best not to," Harry said. "I'd rather not get pummeled by her, you, your mum, and the rest of your family so that's a little incentive." he replied grinning. "What do you think your mum's gonna do to me?" he asked.

"I dunno," Ron answered. "I mean, once Ginny and Hermione cool her down I think she'll be happy that you two are together, she'll probably talk with the both of us with my dad when we go back to The Burrow though."

"Why you too?" Harry asked.

Ron turned red in the face. "Well before we came down here, my mom caught me and Hermione snogging in an empty Charms classroom on the seventh floor." Harry sniggered. "Oh stuff it," Ron said embarrassed. "But it had gotten pretty heated and my mom was really mad that we disappeared without telling her where we were so." he made a slicing motion with his finger across his throat.

"How heated had it gotten?" Harry asked smirking.

"Well, let's just say this, you know how undressed Ginny was after you guys fell off the bed?" Harry nodded, "Same with Hermione except not by accident, we were on the teacher's desk and she had her legs around me and I was on top of her." He finished, his whole face reddening as Harry roared with laughter.

They heard a door upstairs open and then close, the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs, and then Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny walked into the common room, all looking relatively okay.

"Harry, Ron when we get back to the Burrow tonight I'd like you two to have a word with Arthur and I." she said, as Ron gave Harry an_ I told you so_ look. The two girls behind Mrs. Weasley smirked.

"Yes, they do," Ginny teased.

"They don't want you to take advantage of us." Hermione continued with a smirk, as Mrs. Weasley looked at the two boys sternly.

Both boys had nothing to say.

"Come on let's go downstairs." Mrs. Weasley said, taking her eyes off the two teenage boys.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to their respective boyfriend and took their hand. Harry's heart leapt when he felt Ginny's warm hand in his. Ron looked just as pleased. Ginny gave Harry a warm smile and then gave him a kiss on the cheek which surprised Harry but pleased him even more, Ron looked away determinedly. Then they all exited the room in a much happier state than when they had come in.


End file.
